Who I am, Is Why This Happend
by rainbow-leather-and-glitter
Summary: Based of Mama CP's story Dalton. Rane. Reed gets beat up by some homophobes and gets sent to the hospital. Good and Bad things happen. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Blood slowly ran down his face blurring his vision. The first thing he thought was 'I'm going to die. I'm never going to see Blaine Kurt, The Twins, Dwight, or anyone from Windsor. I wont get to see Shane again...Shane' That one name sent chills down Reed Van Kamps back, he slowly lost sight of what was around him. Darkness took over his body.  
>Kurt is in the line at the Lima Bean waiting for Reed to get back from getting something out of his Navagator. A couple minuites later Kurt walked to a person entering the cafe and asked her<br>"Excuse me did you happen to see a boy with strawberry blond hair, a little shorter than me, and a black and white fadora on his head?"  
>"No I'm sorry I didn't but what kind of shoes was he wearing because someone was walking into an ally that had some teal converses on." Kurt didn't say anything after that he just ran out of the cafe and to the nearest ally. The sight he saw was terrifying; Reed lieing lifeless on the cold hard cement, blood almost pouring out of his leg and arm, swollen eye, and a cut on his lip. Kurt silently walked over and knelt down beside Reed, pulled out his iPhone and dialed the first number he could think of: 911. When the ambulance got there Kurt climbed in with the other paramedics and tryed to look away when they were trying to stop all the blood and bring him back from his state of shock.<p>

**Kurts POV**

"Blaine it's Kurt can you tell Chaz to tell the headmaster to contact Reeds parents?"  
><em>"Why what happend to Reed?" <em>  
>"He was beat up really bad. Just please do what I said."<br>I hang up the phone just as a police officer walks up to me and says  
>"Hey kid, are you friends with the victim?"<br>"Yes I am."  
>"Can you give me some info about him."<br>"His name is Reed Van Kamp. He goes to school with me at Dalton Academy. And I think I know why whoever did this to him did this to him."  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Ummmm... He's he's... gay."  
>"Ohhh ok, kid. Is he.. is he your boyfriend?"<br>"What? Ohh no he's my best friend. I mean I'm gay as well I have a boyfriend and my boyfriends brother and Reed sometimes... how would you say it... flirt but there not together no. They just care about each other. Well everyone at Dalton does. He's a big klutz but were all there to help him up when he falls." I chuckle softly at the end and remember the first time I had ever meet Reed; him walking in the opposite direction as me then tripping over a rug. I ended up getting roomed with him, and we became really really good friends. When me and Blaine started dating he helped me out with picking out clothes for our first date. Ughh I was a wreck that night but Reed seemed to help me through it all, all the ups and downs in me and Blaines relationship.  
>"Well kid I'm going to be back tomorrow to see if hes awake to get description of his attackers." I just nod my head and go back into daydreaming once again.<p>

**Blaines POV**

"Wes! Tell the head master and Chaz that Reed is in the hospital? Tell them to contact his parents."  
><em>"What! What happend? What happend to Reed, Blaine?" <em>  
>"Kurt told me some people beat him up and that he's in the hospital. That's all he told me"<br>_"Kurt told you this? Ohhh jeez then it must be bad. Okay we'll meet you at the hospidal in... an hour."_  
>"Okay. Bye"<br>I hit END on my phone the dial the first number that poped into me head. Shane's. Reed would deffinatly want to see Shane. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. After the first four rings Shane finally picked up.  
><em>"Hello? Shane Anderson speaking."<br>_"Shane its Blaine. I don't know why I'm calling you but I just wanted to tell you that Reed... that Reed is in the hospital."  
><em>"What? What happend to him?" <em>Shanes voice sounded shallow.  
>"I don't know, all I know is that some guy beat the crap out of him and it ended him in the hospital."<br>_"I'm coming to see him."_  
>"What? Shane you can't do that you're all the way in Colarado and Dalton is in Ohio."<br>_"Blaine I don't care what you say I am coming out there on the next flight and I am going to see Reed weather you like it or not." _I rub my hand through my un-gelled curles I'm not surprised that he would have this reaction to hearing that Reed is in the hospital. I know that Shane likes Reed and that Reed likes him to, there just a little stuborn when it comes to telling people something. Heck I remember when Shane had finally got enough courage to tell our father that he was gay, it lead to nothing but trouble, he smacked me and Shane around for a couple of days then finally left us. I sigh then say.  
>"Shane go ahead and come out. I'm shure that Reed will love to see you again."<br>_"Ohmygod thank you big bro! I'll see you tomorrow sometime." _I chuckle to myself then say.  
>"Bye little bro, love you."<br>I quickly hit end on my phone, grab the keys to my car, then head to the hopital.

**Shanes POV**

"I can't belive that Reed is in the hospital! How could anyone hurt Reed?"  
>"Shane! Snap out of it! I'm shure he's going to be fine." I let a huge sigh out if my body that I didn't know I was even holding in.<br>"Y-you think so?" I looked deep into the eyes of my bestfriend Corey to see any sign of hopefullness.  
>"Shane don't worry he'll be alright. Shane I know that you really like Reed, why don't you tell him sometime when your there? I think he'll really like it, because when I talked to Kurt one day he said that Reed really misses you and likes you."<br>"Wha-What. When did he talk to you?"  
>"A long time ago." I look at Corey then lightfully slap his face then say<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" He just laughs. I look down at my watch then run out of my dorm to the airport.

_'This plane is so packed. Why are so many people even going to Ohio?' _I lean my seat back about fifteen minuites into the flight and try to sleep to Ohio. Oh yah I slept, for only like the first five freaking minuites of the flight! I tryed again this time sleeping the whole time. I wake up just as we land, not really from the landing its self just I had to force myself up from a nightmare I was having about Reed.  
>I run into the hospial and see Kurt siting in the waiting room.<br>"Kurt!"  
>"Shane! What are you doing here?" Kurt says.<br>"Blaine called me and told me what happend to Reed and I got on the first flight to Ohio. So well here I am."  
>"You really care about Reed, don't you Shane?" I sigh then look into Kurts warm eyes then say<br>"Yes I care about him. And I really really like him." Kurt chuckles. Then I hear another voice.  
>"I always knew that you liked him little-bro." Blaine says from where he's sitting in a corner. Once again I sigh then say<br>"Yes it's true, but I don't know if he likes me the same way or I'm just making it all up in my head." Blaine lets out a laugh that is a little to loud then says  
>"Shane when ever you had the fall climbing with your friends from school he woulden't sleep and he almost destroyed all his paintings. He likes you just as much as you like him. Why don't you go in and wait 'till he's awake I'm shure he'll love to see your face when he wakes up." I walk over and ruffel my brothers hair then run off twords Reeds room. When I walk in the figure on the bed hardly at all looks like the Reed I know, this person looks smaller, paler, weaker, and more fragle then anyone I have ever seen in my life before. I slowly walk over next to Reeds bed and see and IV in his arm running to a bag of fluides. I sit down on the chair that is closest to his bed, grab his small hand, and kiss his knuckles. I gently lay his hand back down when he moves then opens his eyes. He looks around the room like he's confused then he looks at me and says<br>"S-Shane wha-where am I? And I thought you were in Colorado at school."  
>"Shhhh. Calm down, your in the hospital. You don't remember anything that happend to you a little whial ago?"<br>"N-no I don't all I remember is waking up here a few seconds ago. Why am I in the hospital and why does my arm and leg hurt so bad?" I see him trying to sit up so I lean over to him and press my hand to his chest to keep him down.  
>"Reed some guys attacked you and you got hurt really bad. They I'm guessing pulled a knife on you then cut you leg and arm badly. You also have a black eye and a bad cut on your lip." I look at Reed and can tell that he might be getting ready to cry again so I lean over and lightly hug him.<br>"Sh-Shane please d-don't leave m-m-me. I'm r-r-really scared r-right now."  
>"Shhhhh don't cry it's going to be fine." I lied. I coulden't stand seeing the boy I liked cry.<br>"Sh-Shane can... Can you hold me?"  
>"I-I don't know if that's a good idea, I don't want to hurt you."<br>"P-p-please Shane, please hold me." I know I coulden't say no to him now, he needs someone to love him right now and I'm the one he wants to be loved by. So I slowly climb into the hospital bed next to him, pull him into my lap so that his head can lay on my chest. I think then say to myself 'I'm going to tell him how I feel about him'  
>"Reed?"<br>"Y-yes?"  
>"Reed I've wanted to say this for a long time now but have never really knew how to say it..." I pause not knowing how to word the next sentance. After thinking for a couple seconds I shift him so that he is looking into my eyes, grab his small chin in my hand, and lightly press my lips to his. I pull away a few seconds later then say<br>"I'm sorry Reed I j-just coulden't put how I felt about you into words, but I'm hoping that, that was just as good as saying somthing like _'the truth is Reed I really, really like you but I just was to afraid to say anything sooner.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Reeds POV**

"I'm sorry Reed I j-just couldn't put how I felt about you into words, but I'm hoping that, that was just as good as saying something like '_the truth is Reed I really, really like you but I was just to afraid to say anything sooner.' _Shane pulls away and sits back in the chair next to me. I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shane you could've told me. I have always liked you ever since I meet you. But back then I wasn't sure of my sexuality, but now that you kissed me and I felt something in the kiss I know that I'm gay." I let out a soft chuckle and grab Shane's free hand that is still sitting on the bed. Shane lets out a soft laugh then says;

"That's good to know because if I kissed you and you weren't gay I might have died."

"How did you know that I was gay?" I say with humor and wonder in my voice.

"I kind of asked around a little…" Shane sits back in the seat and closes his eyes.

"Who all did you ask?"

"Well lets see… Kurt, Blaine, Evan, Ethan, Dwight, Wes, Da-" I cut him off by saying;

"So pretty much everyone in Windsor?"

"Uhhh yeah. I also asked Logan to." I look at him and almost scream.

"Why did you ask Logan? He hardly even knows me!" I see Shane trying to hold back from laughing.

"Reed calm down I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" I look at him with a 'I hate you' kind of look then say

"That's no way to treat me! I'm in the hospital in case you haven't noticed. You cant just tease the injured." Shane grabs my hand that is closest to him, grins, then says

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit it was a little funny." I smile just as Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, and Dwight walk up to the door. Evan and Ethan crash through the door and yell;

"Finally the Bat and The Doormouse are together!" Shane laughs and I chuckle slightly.

"Evan Ethan what are you two holding?" Next the twins run over to us and Evan puts a pair of mouse ears on my head and a pair of bat ears on Shane's head. I look and see that Dwight is standing shyly at the door.

Dwight you know you can come in?" Dwight shakes his head then says

"I don't know what all kind of spirits could be lurking in these hospital rooms. It took these guys some convincing to get me here." Chad walks up behind Dwight and pushes him into the small room. Dwight yelps then grumbles something about how that Chad could be some kind of demon out to get him. Everyone else laughs then Chaz says;

"Hey Reed how ya feelin'?" the perfect says

"I'm feeling bett-" I stop talking and let out an earsplitting scream.

**Shane's POV**

Reed stops talking then lets out a really loud scream. Everyone's eyes lock on Reed. I run out of the room then yell;

"Someone help! Something happing." A nurse and a doctor run into the room and push everyone out of the room to help the screaming boy. The doctor then yells to the nurse

"Give him a sedative to calm him down!" The nurse quickly pulls a needle out of a medical kit and pushes it into Reed's arm. Reed then slowly calms down. Once he has calmed down and his eyes shut his chest is slowly rising and falling. A few seconds later the rise and fall of his chest stops. The doctor was making plans to take him to the OR when he stopped breathing. The doctor looks at him the says to the nurse in a panicked voice;

"Lets get him to the OR as quick as we can." They get Reed onto a gurney in almost record time.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The doctor quickly rush Reed into the OR room to hopefully save the young boys life. He starts to breath one they get him to the OR, soon they are getting him prepped for the surgery.

"Nurse had me a scalpel, please." The doctor orders calmly. The nurse quickly hands him the scalpel. The doctor slowly slices into the young boys pale skin.

Shane, Kurt, Blaine, and Reed's mother are all pacing in the lobby of the hospital waiting on the news of their friend and son. A doctor walks out of the double doors and says

"Hilde Van Kamp?" We all look up to were the doctor is. Hilde walks over to the doctor then say

"I'm Hilde Van Kamp. Where is my son? Is he okay?"

"Mrs. Van Kamp your son just got back from surgery and is resting right now. You may go see him. But not all of you can go in right now." The doctor looks at all of the other boys in the waiting room then walks Reed's mother to Reed's room. Shane walks over to a free seat and sits down in it with a huge sigh when he does. Blaine walks over and sits down by his younger brother and pats his back comfortingly.

"Blaine why did this have to happen to him?"

"I don't know, Shane. People do cruel things to good people." Shane leans forward, rests his hands on his knees, then rests his head on his hand, then sighs a long miserable sigh. Shane starts to cry softly. Kurt walks over to Shane, wraps his arms around him, and says

"Don't worry Shane I'm sure Reed is going to be fine. You know him, he's a fighter, he never gives up." Before Shane could say anything else Reed's mother walks out and says

"Shane. Ummm Reed woke up. He asked to see you." Shane quickly pulls out of Kurt's arms and follows Reed's mother to the room. Shane walks slowly into the room not knowing what he is about to see. When he walks in he sees Reed lying down on his back with his head away from the door. Shane walks in, sits down, and softly grabs Reed's small hand in his. When he does this Reed's head quickly turns to him and then Reed smiles then says

"Shane. You came."

"I've been in the lobby ever since they took you into the OR. Well everyone is still there. There very scared for you Reed." Reed's eyes soften a little.

"Shane can you- can you please kiss me?" When Shane hears that he thinks his heart breaks a little because of the look in eyes is unbearable. Shane leans down slowly and presses his lips to Reed's softly. The kiss was nice and simple filled with warmth and love. Shane pulls away and rests his forehead on Reed's.

"Thank you." Reed says in an almost whisper, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey. Hey Reed why are you crying." Shane pulls away to a sitting position and places a hand on Reed's pale cheek rubbing his thumb along it.

"I'm just s-so scared r-right now I don't know what's going to happen. I just wish I could remember who did this to me so that they can be put to justice and be put in jail or something."

"Shhh. Shhh Reed, calm down its going to be okay." Reed's crying to a point where he can't really breath.

"S-Shane please don't leave me. I want you here with me tonight."

"What about you mom, I would think she would stay with you."

"S-she's going home. She couldn't stay very long."

"In that case I'll have to stay with you." Shane smiles then kisses Reed's forehead.

"Shane, can you sing to me?" Shane looks at Reed then starts singing a song that he know Reed likes.

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
>In the hills and highlands<br>I fall asleep in hospital parking lots  
>And awake in your house<em>

Reed smiles at the choice of the song.

_Hello Seattle, I am a manteray  
>Deep beneath the blue waves<br>Ill crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound  
>And construct a summer home<em>

_Hello Seattle, I am the cresant moon  
>Shining down on your face<br>I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill  
>And descend inside of you<em>

_Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse  
>Feeling warm in your sand<br>I sing about the tide and the ocean surf  
>Rolling in the evening breeze<em>

Reed slowly falls to sleep listing to Shane's voice.__

_Hello Seattle, I am an albatross  
>on the docks and your boats<br>I sail above your inlets and interstates  
>Through the rain and open wind<em>

_Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse  
>Throwing beams of bright lights<br>Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun  
>Taken heed from everyone<em>

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer  
>In the hills and highlands<br>I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_Take me above your light  
>Carry me through the night<br>Hold me secure in flight  
>Sing me to sleep tonight<em>

_Take me above your light (Hello Seattle I am)  
>Carry me through the night (a mountaineer, In the hills)<br>Hold me secure in flight (and highlands I fall asleep in hospital)  
>Sing me to sleep tonight (parking lots and awake)<em>

After Shane finishes the song he lightly kisses Reed's cheek, stands up walks out to the lobby and says to Kurt and Blaine

"You all better go to one of your all's houses tonight, you just can't stay in this waiting room all night."

"That's a good idea. Are you coming too?"

"No, Reed asked if I could stay with him tonight." Kurt turns around and says to the lobby full of Dalton boys and says

"I'll call my dad and ask if you all can stay there tonight. It's good we don't have school tomorrow." All of the boys just nod their heads. Kurt pulls out his phone and dials his fathers number.

"Hey dad, umm do you think if some of my friends from Dalton can stay the night there?" There is a faint mumble on the other end of the phone then Kurt says

"No dad you don't need to pick us up. Were not far from the house, were actually at the hospital. What no its not me, it's Reed some jerks beat him up really bad. I'll tell you the rest when I get home in about half an hour… okay bye dad." Kurt hangs up the phone then says

"He said it's okay. Lets go say goodbye to Reed." All the boys slowly walk to Reed's room. When they walk in Reed sits up a little then says

"Hi guys." He faintly smiles. Kurt walks over to his best friend then says

"Reed we'll come back in the morning, we just wanted to say bye before going." Reed smiles then says

"Okay see you tomorrow." Everyone goes to Reed, says goodbye, and hugs him.

Kurt walks into his house with the boys following close behind.

"Hi dad I didn't expect you to be up."

"I couldn't sleep. What happened to Reed?" Kurt pulls out a chair and starts telling the story;

"Well me and Reed were at the Lima Bean Café, he went out to get something out of my Navigator. I started to worry a little when he didn't come in for a while, so I went to a person who was coming in and asked if she had seen a boy with strawberry blond hair, a little shorter then me, and a black and white fedora on his head, she said she didn't see anyone that fit my description but she did say that she saw someone walking into an ally that had a pair of shoes that looked like Reed's. I ran out of the café as quick as I could and went to the ally that was closest to the café, to find Reed lying on the ground blood pouring out of his arm and leg, many bruises on him, a cut lip, and a swollen eye. I called 911 as quick as I could. Once the ambulance got there I went with them to the ER." After Kurt gets done finishing the story all the boys find spots to sleep and drift off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shane wakes up at almost 11:30 that night to someone crying. Shane turns on a small light that is beside Reed's hospital bed and sees that that sounds he is hearing is coming from Reed.

"Reed are you okay? Your crying." Shane grabs the smaller boys hand comfortingly.

"I-I just had a nightmare about the attack, a-and I dreamt that Kurt didn't reach m-me in time and." By now Reed's tears are rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. Shane looks down at him and says

"Hey, hey calm down. It's okay. If you want to you can tell me the rest of it."

"W-well after Kurt reached me it was to late. The doctors at the hospital tried to recover me and it didn't work. About a month later you got over my death, got another boyfriend, and completely forgot about me." Reed shutters and starts crying into the taller boys shoulder. Shane looks down to Reed and says, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Reed don't ever think that. I would never get over you that easily, plus just remember this-" Shane puts his finger under Reed's chin and makes it so that Reed is looking into his eyes

"-You Reed Van-Kamp will not die. And also remember this, I love you Reed and we are going to bring the guys that did this to you to justice and make sure that they are locked up so they can never do this to anyone else." Reed's eyes water up more. Shane smiles and presses a gentle kiss to the smaller boys lips.

"Thank you, Shane." He whispers. Shane looks at him once again and says

"What for?"

"For being here, loving me, holding me, making me feel the safest I have in my life." Shane can tell that he is close to crying so all he says is

"Your welcome Reed Van- Kamp. Why don't you go back to sleep, it's almost midnight and I know you have to b-" Shane looks down at Reed and sees that he has already fallen asleep on his chest clutching a small piece of fabric from his shirt in his fist. Shane chuckles and soon falls asleep himself.

Kurt and Blaine walk to Reed's room the next morning at around 8:00.

"Blaine are you sure that there awake? I don't want to wake them up. Reed had a hard night last night." Blaine chuckles and wraps his hand around his boyfriends waist and says

"It's okay I'm sure they wont mind." Kurt sighs then they both walk into the small hospital room and see Reed with his head on Shane's chest and sleeping soundly and Shane watching the news on the T.V. Shane looks away from the T.V. to where Kurt and Blaine are standing, smiles, and says

"Hey guys what's up?" Kurt chuckles, walks in, sits down, and says

"Nothing. Is Reed okay?"

"Yes and no. He woke up at around 11:30 last night crying because he had a nightmare, I comforted him, then we fell asleep like this." Shane chuckles and runs his hand through Reed slightly messy hair. Reed moves a little in his sleep then opens his eyes, smiles at Kurt and Blaine, then says;

"Hi guys." Blaine smiles then says

"Hi, Reed, are you feeling better?" Reed smiles and nods his head.

"Guys I'll be back I'm hungry and I need something to eat… Reed I do need to get up now. Do you want anything?" Reed chuckles, moves off of Shane, then says

"No thanks…." Reed looks back to Kurt and Blaine "….Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"We just wanted to stop bye before going to school. Plus all we're missing is morning Glee club." Kurt says. "But you're right we better get going. Tell Shane we said bye when he gets back." Blaine says.

~At McKinley~

Kurt is walking to afternoon Glee club when Karofskey shoves him hard into a locker. Kurt walks after him and yells

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"What did you say to me, fag?" Karofskey spits back.

"I think you heard me. You know what I'm not in the mood to be messed with right now! My best friend was nearly fucking killed by some damn people like you, and now he is in the hospital! SO DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME YOU BASTERD!" Karofskey looks at Kurt wide eyed and walks away slowly. Kurt stands there hands in tight fists and teeth clenched. Kurt feels someone put their hand on his shoulder he looks and sees Rachel standing there with a shocked expression on her face, Kurt thought that she was going to be mad but all she says is

"Come on Kurt lets head to Glee." Kurt nods and walks, hands still tight and teeth still clenched and eyes almost red with hate. When they walk into the choir room they are the last ones to get there. Blaine looks from where he is talking to Puck and sees Kurt's face and how much anger that is on it.

"Kurt what's a matter?" All Kurt does is push past Blaine and sit down in his normal spot. Rachel walks up to Blaine and explain what happened between him and Karofskey. After Rachel gets done telling Blaine what happened, Blaine stands up and says

"Kurt what happened? You can't just do that."

"Blaine I don't care! Guys like Karofskey almost killed Reed! We just can't let them get away with this. Karofskey could do something like this sooner or later." Blaine walks closer to Kurt, puts his hands on his shoulders, and says

"Kurt, Karofskey may be a jerk and a closet case but he won't go to almost killing someone." Puck stands up and says.

"What are you talking about Karofskey being a closet case?" Blaine groans and lays his head on Kurt's shoulder then says

"Crap I said that out loud didn't I?" When he looks up to Kurt, Kurt has a nervous expression on his face. When Blaine sees his face he says.

"Kurt I'm sorry! I shouldn't of said anything." Kurt chuckles and says

"It doesn't matter. They would of found out sooner or later." Blaine steps away from Kurt then says

"Kurt you're not going to tell them are you? Remember what he said if you told anyone." Kurt looks down and whispers

"I have to…" Kurt looks around the room, takes a deep breath then says "…Everyone about six months ago Karofskey took my phone then pushed me into a locker. I did the idiotic thing by following him into the locker room screaming at him. After a few minutes of us yelling at each other he…" Kurt looks down and a silent tear comes out of his eye "…I- I can't. I'm sorry I can't tell you…" Kurt looks around the room then runs out crying. Finn looks at Blaine then says

"What did happen in the locker rooms? You have to tell us if you know."

"I'm sorry Finn I'm the only one he told…" Blaine looks around at the other New Directions, looks to Finn then says "…Finn can me and you talk alone for a second?" Finn nods then walks out the door to the hall way.

"So, Blaine what did happen?" Blaine takes a deep breath then says

"Did Kurt ever tell you that Karofskey threated to kill him?" Finn nods. "Well all I'm going to say is what happened in the locker room is the reason he said that. He said that if Kurt tells anyone else what happened in there that he would kill him."

"Why did Kurt tell you what happened and not any of us? How long were you two friends before he told you?" Blaine looks at Finn then says

"Well you all sent him to spy on us at Dalton. We knew he was a spy because not even new kids would forget to wear their blazers. So me and my friends Wes and David talked to him after he saw a little performance. We talked then David said something about the Zero Tolerance, No Bullying Policy he started to get upset so I told Wes and David if I could talk to him alone. I told him of how I was bullied at my old school. A few days later he called me and he was crying, he asked if I could come out to McKinley. When I got there he told me what happened in the locker room, we both confronted Karofskey but didn't get through to him." Blaine looks away from Finn then Finn says

"Wow." Blaine chuckles then says

"I better go look for Kurt. He is either crying in the bathroom or drove off to the hospital to see Reed." Before he could walk away Finn grabs his arm then says

"Blaine who is Reed anyways?"

"Reed is a very close friend to Kurt and everyone in Windsor at Dalton. He's also my little brothers boyfriend. Well I-" Blaine gets cut off by another voice entering the hallway.

"Blaine? Kurt's at the hospital, he came into Reed's room crying. I knew you two drove together so I decide to come pick you up." Blaine turns around and smiles. He didn't notice the other New Direction members walk out into the hallway. Santana looks at the tall boy and says

"Wow who is he? Wanky." Blaine walks over to him, turns to the other students, then says

"This is Shane Anderson, he's my little brother." Everyone looks from Blaine to Shane then Rachel starts laughing then says.

"That's your _little_ brother. He's so tall." Everyone starts laughing.

"Yes I am Blaine's little brother. Shocking I know. Come on Blaine I wanna get back." Shane wines out the last part.

"ohhh you just want to get back to Reed."

"Yes, yes I do. What gave it away me dating him or staying at the hospital all the time?" As soon as he says that everyone in the hall gets a blank expression then Santana says

"Your gay."

"Why last time I checked I was." Blaine laughs then says

"Well come on Shane lets go before you die." Shane playfully slaps his brother then they both walk out of the school leaving a perplexed glee club in the hall way.

Shane and Blaine walk into the small hospital room and Blaine sees Kurt siting on a chair beside Reeds bed and Reed holding Kurt's hand tightly.

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Blaine I'm sorry I didn't tell the glee club what happened in the locker room. I'm such a wimp, I don't even have the guts to tell some of my best friends what happened."

"Kurt you are not a wimp. You don't have to tell them, you can only tell them when you feel like it is time to tell them." Kurt sighs, lets go of Reeds hand, and walks into the bathroom. When he comes back out Kurt says

"Blaine we better get going, my dad wants us home by six." Kurt walks over to Reed and lightly kisses his forehead. After Kurt and Blaine leave Shane sits on the chair, grabs Reeds hand, and smiles.

"Shane, can we sing something?"

"Of course. What do you want to sing?"

"Do you know the song Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" Shane chuckles and starts singing

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_

_When you smiled and said to me..._

Reed joins in for the chorus

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Shane stops singing and lets Reed take over the next part

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had_

_Except for that long one after that_

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask_

_For your hand_

_So I took a chance_

_Bought a wedding band_

_And I got down on one knee_

_And you smiled and said to me_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June_

_From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle_

_When the preacher man said say I Do_

_I did, and you did, too_

_Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile_

_And I said..._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_Look at all the love that we've got_

_And it ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Yeah baby I love you a lot_

_I really think we've got a shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

After the song is over Reed smiles weakly at Shane, grabs his hand, and says

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Shane laughs, leans down, and kisses Reed slowly and passionately. Reed uses his good arm to cup Shane's cheek. Shane slowly pulls away and rests his head in Reeds and says

"Yeah baby, I love you a lot." Reed smiles and slowly drifts into sleep.

Shane wakes up the next morning Reed's hand still firmly in his. Shane lets go of Reeds hand, stands up, and says

"Reed I'm going down to the cafeteria, do you want anything?" Reed doesn't answer. Shane walks over to Reed and grabs his hand and says

"Reed wake up." Reed's eyes remain closed and Shane gets scared. Shane picks up Reeds arm and lets go. It falls limply onto the bed. Shane panics and runs out of the room and yells

"Something happened… a-a-and I don't know what!" Doctors run pass him and into the room. The doctors tell Shane that he has to wait outside in the waiting room until they figure out what happened. When Shane sits down he starts to cry silently.

After about an hour of the doctors in with Reed one of the doctors come out and say

"Shane Anderson?"

"Yes." Shane says quietly

"I have some bad news…"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Shane Anderson?"_

_ "Yes." Shane says quietly_

"I have some bad news…" Shane quickly stands up and walks over to the doctor.

"…Reed slipped into a coma." When the doctor said that Shane's mouth fell open. He looks to the doctor and says

"H-how did it happen?"

"Turns out he had some internal bleeding and it was left unnoticed until he slipped into the coma." Shane sits back down and starts to cry silently.

"C-can I go see him?" Shane asks silently. The doctor nods and takes him into the room. When Shane walks in he sees Reed hooked up to an oxygen tank his heart drops all the way to the floor. The doctor walks out of the room and closes the door to leave Shane alone with the smaller boy. Shane sits down in the same seat he has sat in the past two and a half days, grabs Reeds small hand in his, starts crying.

About an hour later he sees that it is almost lunch. He grabs his keys from the table and drives to McKinley to tell Kurt and Blaine the news. When Shane arrives at McKinley he is practically out of tears. He walks to where Kurt and Blaine usually sit outside with the rest of their Glee Club. The first person to notice him is Blaine.

"Shane what are you doing here." When he asks that Kurt turns around, obviously laughing at something that one of his friends said. Kurt looks at him again and says

"Come sit down, Shane!" Shane walks over and sits down and says face in his hands

"Kurt, Blaine I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Blaine asks laughing at something Mercedes said. So he doesn't wait for anyone to be quiet. So he quickly says

"Reed's in a coma." Those four words made everyone quickly shut up. Shane then buries his head in his hands more. Kurt and Blaine get the same looks on their faces then Kurt stands up, slams his fists on the table and says

"Wha-When did this happen, and how?" Shane lifts his head out of his hands and says in a quivering voice

"I-I don't know about two or two and half hours ago. He had some bad internal bleeding that somehow went unnoticed since he got into the hospital." After he gets done explaining what happened Kurt sunk to his knees and started to cry. Karofskey walks bye laughs and says

"What wrong with you lady, your boyfriend break up with you?" Kurt stands up fire burning in his eyes then he walks up to Karofskey and says

"You know what I'm getting tired of hearing you and your fat mouth!" Kurt does the thing that anyone would least expect him to do. He pulls his fist back and punches Karofskey right in the face. When he pulls away there is blood on his fist and Karofskey's face. Mrs. Sylvester comes and breaks up the two boys. She looks to Kurt, Karofskey, and Blaine and says

"You three come with me…" She looks to Shane and says "… I don't know who you are either but you're coming with us to!"

"Mrs. Sylvester he didn't have anything to do with this." Blaine says defending his brother.

"I don't care he's coming with us."

When they get to Mr. Figgins office the first thing that he says is

"Okay kids what happened?" He looks to Kurt first.

"I-I just got so mad at his mouth." Kurt sinks back in the chair and crosses his arms over his chest. Next is Karofskey's turn

"I just called him 'lady' and said something about him and his boyfriend."

"I was just sitting there trying not to kill Karofskey." Blaine says. Next the principle looks at Shane and says

"Okay son who are you and what is your part in all of this?" Shane snaps back to reality then says

"I'm not really sure how I have anything to do with this. I was just coming to tell Kurt and Blaine what happened to o-our friend Reed. A-a-and when I did Kurt started to cry, then all I remember is Kurt punching Karofskey and ending up here." Shane tries to hide back a sob that is building in his throat.

"And what is the reason you came here again?" Sue asks venom in her voice for some reason.

"Well Kurt, Blaine, and my friend was seriously injured by some people about two and a half days ago. I have been staying with him at the hospital since it happened, since he is my- my boyfriend. Some time last night he slipped into a coma because of some internal bleeding that was left unnoticed. I came here this morning because Kurt and Blaine are also some of his best friends." Mr. Figgins just looks at all of the boys with the same face.

"You all may go now." All the boys look up at the man sitting at the desk in front of them. Before anyone else can say something Shane's phone rings

"Hello?"

_"WHAT THE HELL SHANE ALL OF US COME TO THE HOSPITAL TO FIND YOU NOT THERE AND REED IN A COMA! WARN US GUYS AT DALTON BEFORE RUNNGING OFF LIKE THAT. WHERE ARE YOU ANYWAY!" _Everyone in the room is shocked by how loud the person is on the other end. Blaine grabs the phone out of his brothers hand and says

"Wesley calm down! He is here with me and Kurt he came over to McKinley to tell us what happened."

_"Oh *chuckles* well you better get down here quick the Twins are freaking out and Dwight is well- still being Dwight…" _They hear the phone crackle as it's getting passed off to someone else _"… ALICE, WHITE RABBIT, AND LITTLE BAT! Get down here now!."_ All three boys blush and groan at what the twins just said. They look around the room and noticed that no one has left yet. And are obviously amused by the conversation. Kurt quickly grabs the phone and says

"Evan Ethan if you two don't shut up next time I make cookies they _will_ be going to Stuart." The line goes dead quickly. Kurt chuckles then says looking around the room

"Whenever I went to Dalton I got boarded in the craziest of the three places to dorm; Stuart, Hanover, and Windsor. Windsor, being the craziest. Whenever I made the cookies about a week after going they they fell in love with them. So every time they annoy me all I have to do is yell 'I will give all the cookies to Stuart' I get automatic silence. I was good to get that since we had a weeks worth of homework in one day. Oh and if you ever go there and you are visiting Windsor and you hear water balloons hitting anything, or two identical voices yelling 'NURF GUN WAR', or uhhh anything like that, don't hesitate to RUN. Also if you hear explosions of any sort don't worry it is a common happening in Windsor." After he says that he takes a deep breath and then Kurt, Blaine, and Shane start laughing. The both Mr. Figgins and Sue says in unison

"looks like you had a lot of fun at Dalton."

"Yes I did. I miss it sometimes, but I don't miss being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and carried to a bonfire in the middle of the night on my first day there. Aaannnddd having all of Windsor in my house the day after Christmas to take me to New York. I still can't believe that the Twins have a private jet and a private Air Field in Ohio and in New York." He says looking at Blaine and Shane who are blushing. Then Sue speaks up saying

"Wait you got shipped to New York by some sixteen year old boys?"

"Yes. Well everyone in Windsor did we stayed at the Brightman twins condominium." Blaine says laughing. Kurt then looks nervously around the room and says

"Are we still allowed to leave?"

"Yes, you may go." Kurt, Shane, and Blaine quickly get up and run out of the office.

They get to the hospital about twenty minutes later. Shane is standing outside of the door with Kurt and Blaine.

"I don't know if I can go in there. Every time I see him like that I get so freaking emotional." He says silently. Kurt pats his back comfortingly and says

"You'll have to get used to seeing him like this until he wakes up." Shane quickly pulls back from Kurt's grasp and says

"How do you know that he'll wake up?"

"Shane you can't think like that! Look in there, he may be on a coma but inside he knows that there are friends waiting for him to wake up and get better and he knows that he has a wonderful boyfriend that loves him and is dying for him to wake up again." Shane looks down at his feet then walks in the room. When he walks in, Wes who is sitting in the chair that Shane has sat in says

"Here Shane you can sit down." Shane shakes his head and says

"No it's fine you can stay there." Kurt and Blaine walk in shortly after.

About two hours later Shane is all alone in the room. Kurt and Blaine are down in the cafeteria and everyone else is back at Dalton. Shane grabs Reed's frail hand in his, kisses his cheek, then starts singing

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_Da da da, da da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

Kurt and Blaine walk up to the door and hear Shane singing.

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Da da da, da da_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da, da da_

They both walk into the room and just gaze at the facial expressions on Shane's face

_Please don't leave me_

_Oh please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

Shane chokes back a sob and continues singing.

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry_

_Da da da, da da_

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da)_

_Baby please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da)_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no no no_

Kurt looks to Reed lying on the bed and starts to cry softly.

_You say I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back_

_It's gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Baby, please, please don't leave me_

Shane finishes the song the starts to cry silently. Kurt comes over and hugs the taller boy from the back and says

"That was beautiful Shane and if he could hear you he would of loved it." Shane stands up then falls, crying into Kurt's welcoming arms.

"Kurt, why did it happen to him? Why couldn't it of happened to me, I just can't stand seeing him like this." Shane continues crying and Kurt just says softly

"I don't know. I can't stand seeing him like this either… Do you want to come back to Dalton tonight because if you stay here I don't think you'll be getting any sleep if you stay here." Shane lightly nods, turns out the light and walks out of the hospital. They get to Dalton about an hour later. When they walk in they walk to the common room. When they walk in all eyes are fixed on Shane. They notice that Julian and Logan are also there. Logan stands up and walks over to Shane, hugs him, and says

"I just heard what happened to Reed this morning. I'm really sorry." Shane slowly returns the hug and says

"Thanks Logan. It means a lot." Logan slips out of the hug, smiles slightly, then walks over to sit back down with Julian. Shane then turns to Kurt and Blaine then says

"I think I'm gonna turn in. Where am I going to sleep?"

"Is it okay if you sleep in Reeds room? I'll be sleeping in Blaine's dorm tonight so Reed's dorm is open." Shane nods slowly and follows Kurt and Blaine up the steps to where he is going to sleep. When Shane walks into the room he immediately smells the acrylic paint that Reed uses. He didn't even notice Kurt and Blaine walk back down to the common room. He slowly walks in and lays down on the bed he presumes is Reed's. When he lies down he buries his face in the pillow and breaths in the scent that is pure…Reed.

Shane wakes up about 3:00 AM from a nightmare about Reed dying in the hospital while he wasn't there. Shane hurries up, grabs his car keys, and heads back to the hospital. Shane gets there at around 3:30 and walks into the room and sees Reed in the same position he was left in what seemed like months ago. Shane sits back down in the chair and grabs Reed's pale hand in his. He feels how cold the skin is but he know the boy is not dead because of the somewhat comforting beeps of the machines that is plugged into Reed. Shane lets go of his hand and wipes some stray curls out of his boyfriends face knowing that the smaller boy could wake up soon or wake up in a long time. Shane lightly kisses Reed's nose and grabs his hand. The last thing he says that night crying ever so slightly; wishing Reed could hear him is,

"Please don't leave me Reed, I-I you. I always will." Shane says that and about a half hour later he finally is able to fall into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane wakes up the next morning to see that Kurt and Blaine are in the room, arms crossed over their chests.

"Shane we were worried. Why didn't you call or leave a note to tell us where you went?" Shane sighs then says

"I'm sorry I woke up in the middle of the night and just decided to come back here. I didn't really even know that I left until I ended up in the parking lot of the hospital. I'm sorry."

"I know we should of figured that you would have come here sooner or later today." Blaine says with a weak smile on his face. Kurt looks at Shane with semi sad eyes and says

"So how is he doing?" Shane starts crying a little and says

"He- He's still in the coma. I sang to him a little before I fell asleep but started to cry about half way through it."

"What song did you sing?"

"I sang Please Don't Leave Me….by P!nk." Kurt walks over to Shane and grabs his hand softly and says

"I'm sure if he was awake he would of loved it. Just as much as he loves you." Shane closes his eyes and tries not to cry, but does any way.

A week and a half later all the Windsor boys are sitting in the small room with Reed. Sadly he hasn't gotten any better or any worse….just the same. A few minutes later a doctor and nurse comes in and says

"Boys we have been thinking for a few days now that it would be better if we just pulled the plug." Everyone's heads in the room automatically shoot up. Shane quickly stands up and says

"Please give him at least one more day." The nurse and doctor look at each other then the doctor says

"We will give him one more day." Shane sinks back into the chair and sighs with relief, but he tries not to think about what might happen tomorrow.

Shane hasn't left the hospital since the accident he only goes out whenever he needs to such as to get food. Kurt's dad and step-mom tried to get him to stay at their house one night but he refused because he wanted to be the first person Reed saw if he woke up…If he ever did. Everyone of Corse went back to Dalton that night… well other then Shane. It's about midnight and he's not even tired. Like he does every night he grabs Reed's hand in his own and kisses each finger and palm, saying 'I love you' through every little feather like kiss. Shane tries to think of a song to sing to him that would maybe help him come out of his coma. Then he thinks of the perfect song

_I don't know but..._

_I think I maybe _

_fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should _

_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._

_know you better_

_I am trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeeling.._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_and now i found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_and we start to dance_

_All around us _

_I see nobody _

_Here in silence_

_It's juusst _

_you and me_

_I'm trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeeling..._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_And now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._

_My heart is racing.._

_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Shane doesn't even notice that Reed woke up and started singing.

_I've been waiting all my..life_

_and now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

His tears are getting even harder to hold back

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

Next he feels a small hand grip his tightly…He continues singing thinking that it's his imagination

_Ooohhh_

_Ooh no no_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

Reed squeezes his hand tighter. When Shane looks over and sees Reed lying there with his eyes half way open and a small smile on his face Shane immediately bursts into tears of joy.

"Reed y-your awake! I-I-I thought I would never see you again. T-th-the doctors were going to pull the plug on you in a few hours."

"Shane please." Shane looks up with alarm in his eyes and says

"What? D-Do you want the doctor?" Shane starts to get up but is stopped by Reed pulling on his arm.

"No I don't want anything now but you. Just please…please kiss me." Shane immediately leans down and captures Reeds lips in a kiss. They pour everything that they feel into the kiss. All their emotions go into that one kiss. They pull away slightly breathless.

"Reed I was so scared that I would never get to do that again. Never get to feel your hand in mine or your voice singing along with me. I love you." Shane picks up Reeds hand in his and starts kissing each finger tip and palm whispering I love you only loud enough that Reed can hear.

"Shane I thought I was never going to see you again…I love you to." Reed starts to cry softly then Shane says

"I have to get the doctor."

"No! Please don't leave me."

"But I have to get the doctor."

"Please…"

"Nurse!" Shane yells eyes never leaving Reeds. A nurse walks in and sees that Reed in out of his coma. She looks at Shane and says

"Son, go wait outside until we tell you that you can come back in…" Shane hesitates for a minute, lets go of Reeds hand, and walks out to the lobby. He pulls out his phone and dials Blaine's number not caring that it is past midnight. After about five rings Blaine picks up and says

_"Shane you better have a good reason that you're calling me at midnight."_

"Reed woke up."

_"WHAT!" _Shane heard two 'what's' whenever he said that. Suspecting that it was Kurt.

"_Okay forget what we'll come down." _

"Okay bye Blaine." Shane closes his phone the sighs happily, knowing that Reed is out of the coma and alive. A few minutes later Kurt and Blaine walk through the lobby

"Shane."

"hey"

"Where's Reed?"

"The doctors told me to go out and wait until they told me to go back in. but don't worry he's okay." Kurt and Blaine let out a huge sigh then smile. The doctor walks out not to long after Blaine and Kurt get there.

"Shane you can go see him now." Shane, Kurt, and Blaine walk to Reed's room. When they walk in Reed looks up and says

"Hi Kurt. Hi Blaine." With a big smile. Kurt walks over to Reed, smiles, and says

"Hey, how ya feelin?"

"I'm feelin a lot better now. I just can't wait to get outta here. H-how long have I been here anyway?" Kurt and Blaine look between each other then Shane says

"About two weeks I think. You were in the coma about a week and a half." Shane goes and sits down beside Reed and grabs his hand. Blaine walks over to Reed and rests his head lightly on his shoulder. The silence in the room isn't an awkward silence it's the kind of silence where you know that you are surrounded by people that love you. All that can be heard in the room is the frequent beeping of monitors.

Kurt and Blaine leave about two hours later leaving Reed and Shane alone once again. There is no talking between the two all they do is simply look at each other with love filled eyes. Shane then lets go of the smaller boys hand and says

"Reed there is something I wanted to give you the day you slipped into the coma b-but didn't get the chance to." Shane walks over to his small backpack and reaches into one of the smaller pockets and pulls out something. He walks over to Reed, gets down on one knee, and shows Reed the small velvety box. Reed gasps and says

"Sha-Shane?" Shane then opened the small box reviling two gold rings. Shane then looks up to Reed with a bright smile then says

"Reed I know that we are to young to get married and I'm not sure that gay marriages will be legal where ever you want to live. This isn't an engagement ring they are promise rings. If you will wear one I will wear one as well. I just. These are just to symbolize how much fun times we have and will have and how much we love each other…. So Reed will you wear one?" Reed's hands shoot up to cover his mouth and tears a forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Shane of course I'll wear one." Shane picks out one of the rings and slowly slides it onto the smaller boys left ring finger. Then Shane picks out the other ring and slides it on his own left ring finger, stands up, and kisses the other boy.

"I love you, Shane" Reed says when they break apart.

"I love you too, Reed. I always will." They kiss for another few minutes before falling asleep; Shane lying in Reed's hospital and wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Happy Ending

**AN: I forget about the AN at the beginning of the story. Oops. Well I do not own Dalton and or Glee. **

Reed wakes up the next morning to see Shane smiling down at him.

"Good morning." Shane says with a large smile on his face. Reed laughs then says

"How long have you been up?"

"About…..Five or Ten minutes. All I really did was stare at you…. Wow that sounded really crappy." Reed smiles and laughs slightly

"It's not crappy. A little weird, yah, but nice." Shane then gets another huge grin on his face, Then Reed finally works up the courage to stretch up and kiss Shane softly on the lips. When he does this Shane is caught off guard a little but then softly kisses back.

"Shane I just want to thank you again for the ring. It's made me so happy that you love me enough to give me something like this." Shane wipes away a small tear that is forming in the corner of his eye then says

"Reed you are more then welcome. And I will always love you." Reed smiles and snuggles into Shane more. He falls asleep for a couple minutes then is woken by many cries of 'Reed' Reed opens his eyes and sees everyone from Windsor in the small hospital room. He smiles, tries to sit up, and says

"Hey guys what's up?" He winces when tries to sit up.

"Now you know what the doctor said. You can't sit up for a little bit." Kurt scolded

"Yes mom." Reed says that then the entire room laughs. Well not Kurt, Kurt just scowls at Reed then starts laughing.

"Where'd Shane go?" Reed says looking around.

"Don't worry he just went to get something to eat." Reed smiles and rubs his face with his hand. Kurt looks at the smaller boys hand and notices the ring. Kurt darts over, grabs. Reed's hand, points to the ring, and says

"What. Is. This?" Reed smiles and says

"Shane gave it to me the other day. IF you look on Shane's hand you'll see the same one." After Reed says that he gets a big grin on his face. Kurt lets out a happy squeak then hugs Reed tightly

"I- Kurt. Can't - gah – breath. Let go."

"Oh sorry?" Kurt says then swiftly pulls away. Shane walks through the door to see all eyes on him. Blaine walks over to his brother, grabs his left hand, then smiles.

"Well Reed was right." Blaine lifts his brothers hand and shows it to the rest of the room. Shane takes his hand out of his brothers grasp. He lightly shrugs his shoulders then says "it's a promice ring. I was going to give it to him on the day he went into a coma…. But…. Yah. So I gave it to him the other night." Kurt grabs Shane into a tight hug. When Kurt pulls away Shane lets out a little laugh. Shane goes and sits down in the chair next to Reed. Kurt walks over to Reed and says

"Your mom called my parents and asked them if you could stay with us…. My dad said yes. If that's okay with you."

"It's fine with me" The small boy says.

Almost an hour later Burt walks through the door and walks up to the counter and says

"I'm here to get Reed Van-Kamp…."

"Ah yes his mother called and told me that you were going to be picking him up. Just follow me." Burt nods and follows. When they walk in they see Reed, Kurt, Blaine, and Shane talking.

"Hi boys." The nurse says. Reed looks up, smiles, and says

"Hi nurse Tammy….. Hi Mr. Hummel." Kurt looks and says

"Hey dad" with a smile.

"Okay Reed you wanna swing your legs over so that we can get you into this wheelchair." Reed looks up and frowns.

"I can't just walk."

"No buddy. Your leg still hasn't healed and plus it would be kinda hard to because of how long you were in bed." Reed lets out a frustrated sigh/laugh. He swings his lags over the bed. The nurse walks over to him and wraps her arm around his waist, avoiding his broken ribs. She helps the small boys over to the wheelchair, he winces slightly then says

"It feels weird sitting up."

"I bet. You haven't sat up in almost two weeks," Kurt says patting his shoulder.

"Mr. Hummel is it okay if me and Shane come and keep Kurt and Reed company for a little bit?" Blaine asks nervously.

"It's okay with me. And boys….." he says looking at Reed, Blaine, and Shane "…..you can call me Burt." The three boys nod their heads.

They get to the house a half hour later. Shane get out of Blaine's car, runs up to Burt's truck, opens the door, and peeks in smiling big

"Hello there." All Reed does is smile. Burt comes up behind him and says

"Buddy do you think you can take him in and lay him on the couch. I have to go to the store to get some things." Shane nods. Shane walks in and lays the small boy on the couch carefully. Shane sits on the chair next to Reed and smiles

"How are you feeling?" He says lots of worry in his voice.

"Shane. For the hundredth time I'm feeling fine. The pain medication is working."

"I'm sorry I just worry about you."

"I know you do" He says chucking. Kurt and Blaine walk in and sit down together.

About an hour later all four boys are asleep. Finn walks in and throws his backpack on the couch unnoticing the injured boy on it. Reed sits up quickly and lets out a yelp of pain. Everyone in the room quickly wakes up. Shane quickly dives over to Reed and takes his hand.

"Are you okay!" he says quickly

"I-I I'm okay" he says stuttering in slight pain. Kurt looks over at his step-brother then says

"Finn check before you throw things on the couch! HE has broken ribs!" Finn steps back at the venom in the older boys voice.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that he was staying here!" Finn says like a injured puppy. Kurt looks at Reed and says

"Do you want your pain medication?" Reed nods slightly shaking. Kurt runs into the into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water and his pills. Reed takes them and lays back down.

"Shane please stop staring at me like that. I'm fine." Shane ducks his head

"I'm sorry. I just worry to much about you." Reed smiles and gestures for Shane to kiss him. Shane smiles and kisses him softly. When he pulls away Reed smiles. Finn walks over to Reed and says

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Somewhat of a bad angle to put a couch. Plus I'm so small." Finn nods then goes to his room. Blaine looks at Reed

"You sure you're okay?" Reed rolls his eyes and nods.

The next day they are all eating breakfast. Reed slowly making his way to the kitchen getting help from Shane. When he sits down Carole looks at him and smiles

"So how 'ya feeling?"

"Good" he half squeaks. Finn tries not to laugh. Carole glares at her son and Finn goes back to his food.

Finally after about three years later the people who did that to Reed where charged and put in jail. Three years after the incident Reed and Shane are still going strong. They both have graduated high school and are living together in a small apartment in New York wile Reed is in collage. Kurt and Reed are still close since they go to school together.

It's a lazy day at the apartment and Reed walks through the door.

"Shane! Can you help me! I got dinner." Shane smiles and walks to the kitchen and grabs the bags from the blond.

"You got a lot of food."

"I know. Kurt and Blaine are coming over for dinner tonight." Shane leans down to eye level with Reed and kisses him softly. Reed wraps his slim arms around the taller boys neck and kisses back. Shane picks him hip, not breaking the kiss and takes him to the living room and laying him down still kissing him. They don't hear the door open or Kurt and Blaine walking in. the older Anderson chuckles from the doorway of the living room. They break apart.

"I thought we were done walking in on you two when we got out of high school." They both stand up and laugh. Shane walks over to his brother and hugs him. Reed hugs Kurt. They all go into the kitchen to eat.

After they leave Reed and Shane sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. Reed leans against Shane, who is smiling softly, flipping through the channels. Shane stands up and walks to their bedroom to get something. He walks out holding something in his hand

"What's that" Reed asks. Shane smiles and kneels down on the floor. Reed's eyes go wide 'he's not doing what I think he's doing is he?'

"Reed. Three years ago today you were let out of the hospital and three years ago today I gave you a promise ring, and today I'm asking you something….." He opens the box to reveal a small ring. "…..I know it's not much of a ring. But…." He looks at the blond. "….. Reed… will you. Marry me?" he asks shyly. Reed's hands shoot up to cover his mouth tears in the corner of his eyes. He throws his arms around the taller boy in a hug and murmers into in neck

"Yes. I'd love to. And I love you." Shane smiles and hugs back

"I love you too."

**Well there you have it. Happy ending. I might do some side stories that might be one-shots such as Reeds trial and Reed and Shane's wedding. I might also do another story of their life in New York.**


End file.
